


Five Reasons Jack Stopped Wearing Fingerless Gloves

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, honey…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Jack Stopped Wearing Fingerless Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

They were turning Daniel on at the most inopportune times, sporting a boner in front of the natives just gives them the totally wrong idea...

**Two**

Jack found them encrusted with dried lube the next morning...

**Three**

Friction burns...

**Four**

They disappeared during one of Jack's physicals with Fraiser. Consequently, Sam was seen walking around the base with a new sparkle in her eye...

**Five**

Daniel stole them when Jack was stuck on Edora so he could pretend it wasn't his own hand...


End file.
